


回到未來-哈比人版

by salicylate



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Time Travel, Young!Thorin has a puppy crush on Bilbo
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3578379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salicylate/pseuds/salicylate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>幾個隊伍中的成員亂碰了食人妖的寶藏，下場是回到史茅革來臨之前的伊魯伯。索林X比爾博(童年初戀)</p>
            </blockquote>





	回到未來-哈比人版

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Back to the Future: Hobbit Style](https://archiveofourown.org/works/933284) by [silverneko9lives0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverneko9lives0/pseuds/silverneko9lives0). 



德瓦林看向左方、接著右方，他按摩自己的額頭咒罵：「媽的！」，索林正忙著對諾力、葛羅音和波佛大吼，甘道夫看來樂在其中，比爾博則嚇壞了。

索林嘆氣，「馬哈爾在上，我已經老到無法處理諾力的詭計了。」

「喂！是葛羅音說要找個鏟子的。」

「你原本可以拒絕掉，該死的小偷···」德瓦林反駁。

諾力聳肩，「聽著，我們知道我們在什麼地方，唯一的問題是什麼時間，你沒看到任何附近有條龍的跡象，而且我們會跑進這個房間是因為守衛出現，合理的推測我們是回到了惡龍入侵前的家園。」

索林的好奇心逐漸取代他的怒氣，他順順鬍子，「我在想是不是可以說服年輕的我去說服父親在情況惡化前把祖父鎖進櫃子裡，還是你們認為其實已經太遲了？」

德瓦林知道他不該有這種想法，索林是他的國王，所以從他頭上拍下去絕對不是個好點子，但那股衝動實在是···

房門打開，三個孩子衝了進來摔上門。

「你們覺得擺脫他們了嗎？」紅髮的說道。兩個黑髮孩子瞪著他，「怎樣？剛好撞見他們做···做···，又不是我的錯！」他顫抖。

「就是你的錯，諾力。」其中一個厲聲說，「每次都是你的錯！」

「冷靜點，索林，」第三個嘆氣，「發脾氣也不會讓我們脫離麻煩，特別是巴林和朵力同時盯上我們的時候。」

「用說的當然很容易，德瓦林。」

德瓦林、索林、諾力看著年輕的自己，他們還沒注意到有其他人在房間裡。當三個年輕人發現時他們退後了點，小索林尖叫。

「父、父、父、父親！」他看著索林大叫，「我發誓我們什麼都沒做！是巴林和朵力有不檢點的行為然後──」

「索林．橡木盾，威嚇跟你相同年齡和身材的其他人是一回事，」目睹事情一團混亂的比爾博嚴厲地說，「但有孩子在場的時候就是另一回事了！」

索林雙手遮住臉，「半身人，你別管···」

「我替他說聲抱歉，」比爾博對男孩們微笑，「他就是粗暴了點，但我想他本意是好的。」

小索林注視著比爾博，紅暈緩緩爬上臉頰。

「喂，」小諾力說，「索林？還好嗎？你臉好紅？」小索林的臉更紅了。「非常紅。」

小德瓦林嘆氣，「抱歉，先生們，我朋友們都是蠢蛋。」小索林用力踹了小德瓦林的背，讓他飛撲倒地。

比爾博對小孩皺眉，「這樣不對，立刻向你的朋友道歉。」小索林的沮喪表情讓德瓦林和諾力遲疑了一下。他低垂著頭，抱緊比爾的手臂，然後看向正在揉背、怒瞪著他的小德瓦林。

「德瓦林，對不起。」他用足以被聽見的音量說，接著將臉埋進比爾博的胸口。

比爾博拍拍小索林的背。

「做的挺不錯的，不是嗎？」

諾力和德瓦林邪惡的看著索林。

「我知道這是什麼情況了。」諾力哼聲。

「沒錯···明顯的讓一個矮人猜想為什麼之前都沒有發現。」

「閉嘴，」索林咬牙切齒的低吼，甘道夫點燃他的煙斗，感到十分有趣。索林對他說，「告訴我你可以送我們回去。」

「這個嘛，時間旅行是相當複雜的，可能需要一段時間來弄清楚，我建議在此同時你應該盡量適應，我們雖然未必要現在就向你祖父解釋情況，但我們總是要去做。」

索林呻吟，他真的愛他祖父，但是這個人已經死了很多年，而他又有許多時間深思索爾做過的那些抉擇，這時再去面對他，索林覺得他極有可能做出讓自己後悔的舉動。

他瞥往比爾博的方向，年輕的自己仍死命緊抱著比爾博，看來心情好了點、正愉快的和比爾博分享心中所有的想法。他轉向德瓦林，發現他朋友的年輕版本在欣賞年長版身上的刺青。

「我長大了可以跟你有一樣多的刺青嗎？」

「當然了，孩子，」德瓦林大笑，而諾力則是和他的年輕自我分享避免被抓到的訣竅。有些事還是不知道比較好，索林決定。

「呃，比爾博先生，」他的年輕自我說，將索林的注意力拉回他和比爾博，「等我長大了以後，你可以當我的王夫嗎？」

比爾博臉紅，「唔···我···呃···」

索林嘴角抽動，他不知該感到好笑還是憤怒。運氣真差！難道他真的必須和年輕的自己競爭嗎？難道他不能稍微喘口氣、等到整個該死的旅程都結束了，再來和比爾博討論這件事？

索林嘆氣，「真他媽的衰...」

「這裡有小孩在場！」


End file.
